


A Conduit Hero

by JackWhite17



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Good Karma Delsin Rowe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17
Summary: When Delsin Rowe finds himself over 100 years into the future he decides to continue to be a hero but how will he cope in this new world full of Quirks.
Relationships: Delsin Rowe/Takeyama Yuu | Mount Lady
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	A Conduit Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey welcome to my new crossover that I’ve been thinking about for a long time. As you can all see from the title this is a crossover between My Hero Academia and Infamous Second Son. So yeah, this will be alternating focus with my What does it mean to be a demon fic I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> And as usual I don’t own My Hero Academia or Infamous Second Son.

Standing still in an abandoned office Delsin grinned a powerful jet of water shooting at him but he simply ducked under it effortlessly the stream hitting the wall and putting holes in it from the force of the impact. 

He grinned lost in thought as he walked forward it was weird how much his life has changed ever since he discovered his powers. 

It was weird he was 20 when his life changed so much Augustine had threatened the Akomish tribe with her powers leaving them to die and then in under a year he was able to steal her powers and save his family but he couldn't save Reggie, and he won't ever forget that. 

When he was done saving them, he headed back to Seattle to make it into his home. It was where he was needed and with the help of Fetch and Eugene, he had broken into every DUP location he could find freeing them where he could but he had made sure to impart some words to them first. 

He made sure to tell them that if they were hurting innocent people with their powers, he would find and imprison them himself and then he gave them a way to change their lives for the better. Not all of them took his option some even tried to kill him but he got help from more than a few people. And with them he rebuilt the DUP and made his own Peaceforce made of other conduits that would help him keep Seatle safe while the Fetch and Eugene decided to travel the world with each other protecting anyone they could. 

With the lack of blast shards and relays he was careful about which powers he copied but one of them that he had ended up coping recently was paper which had become a surprisingly versatile power much to his enjoyment. 

He was currently even practicing it against some Conduits who were much less peaceful than he had hoped for. They had recently robbed a bank and almost killed someone but now he had managed to lead them into an evacuated building so there wouldn’t be any casualties. But he knew to stay alert this people are dangerous and needed to be stopped. 

Ducking under a wave of fire he looked towards the next person attacking him as he stands straighter "come on lady don't you think I’m hot enough" he jokes before shooting his own paper shards at her which she wasn’t quite quick enough to dodge her chest getting pierced pretty badly before she managed to get to cover. 

Knowing that she wouldn’t have been stopped by that he pressed on forward about to try knock her out. Unluckily for him though her partner stopped him in his tracks with a pressurised beam of water that sent him flying through a wall before he skidded to a stop hitting a table that then fell down hitting him in the face making him taste blood. 

“well, that hurt” he grunts knowing to get up or they could get away as he pushed himself up his bones grinding back together painfully as his body fixes itself knitting itself together starting with the internal damage before fixing his clothes making him grin happy for his powers. 

Turning to paper he quickly shifts into paper as he travels through the hole in the wall stopping as he looked to the two criminals “you know you two are giving me mixed messages here” he quips shooting a fully charged paper bolt at her with the force of a truck sending her flying into a water cooler quickly soaking her. 

Water steaming as she was cooled down Delsin smirked seeing her knocked unconscious, she really needs to watch her surroundings better. Making sure to capitalise on the other womans surprise he quickly paper dashes at her. 

A chain of paper wrapping around her waist he pivots his hips throwing her into a wall dazing her before he finishes her off by slamming his fist into her face as hard as he could making her black out grimacing as he straightens looking to her knowing that if she were to be a normal human, he would have killed her. 

Standing straighter he stretched his body trying to relax before he leaned down to restrain them feeling a little let down not having a challenge in a fight for a very long time, he didn’t even need to switch powers. 

Jumping in surprise when he felt someone grab his shoulder, he surged forward gripping the persons wrist as he felt his energy become seeped out of him like he was running on fumes. Grabbing his wrist, the effects where quickly reversed as Delsin got his power and memories a wave of disgust filling him. 

Unlike Fetch and Eugene, he had no big back story that explains what lead to the things he did. No instead this man only cared about himself, he would lie cheat, steal and even kill for his betterment. It reflected well with his power through touch he could change the age of things and with his power he could turn people to ash in seconds. Delsin’s last point before he passed out was him swearing to put him behind bars again. 

Only when he woke up, he didn’t recognise where he was. He had woken up on a warm clean beach as he felt the sun's rays shine down on him making him sigh sitting up quickly as he looked around his hand quickly going to his necklace feeling relieved when he found his brothers badge was still there. 

And then he noticed two other people at the beach as he stood up looking to the two strangers finding a super tall and buff old guy as well who was talking to a young preteen that was a lot smaller although judging by hid build, he wasn’t scrawny. 

They were talking in a language he didn’t recognise he noticed as he walked forward hoping that they could speak English about to call out to them he saw the old guy begin to cough blood much to his surprise and he darted forward placing his hand on his shoulder to try and cheek on him before he paused shocked as his powers activated without his control. 

He had then quickly learned about him and Quirks but the story was more about him a Quirkless person who wanted to be a hero. His real name was Toshinori Yagi better known as All Might. the top hero in Japan who always saves people with a smile on his face. He managed to get a special Quirk from his old master and with it he had seemed to have finally defeated the original evil owner called All for One. 

He leaned that he was from a time that wasn’t his own much to his shock there weren’t even Conduits to him he’s a man lost in time, and then something new happened. 

Instead of the vision ending he got visions of Izuku Midoriya a person who was born Quirkless he was harshly bullied for it and the only one who cared was his mother and now All Might who plan to make him the next successors of one for all. No one would lift a finger to help him not even the teachers making him angry. 

Delsin was quickly disgusted remembering how humans could be the treatment of Quirkless making him think of how Conduits were treated just not as bad since Conduits weren’t even treated like humans much to his anger. He then learned about how the two of them met making him smile seeing Izuku on the tracks to being the next top herp and that was when he blacked out. 

Being the first to wake up eh quickly pulled himself back up as he looked to the other two noticing Izuku starting to get up so he quickly leaned in to help him up. “Is this true?” He asks hoping that this was a dream “what year is it?” he questions. 

“It’s the year 2170" Izuku tells him quietly making his world come crashing down on him as his shoulders get heavier looking down. Everyone he knew was probably long dead since he was over a hundred years into the future trapped in a world that he didn’t belong. 

He was brought out of his contemplation as he realised that the kid was still speaking, muttering at a super-fast speed he looked to him trying to decode it "I can’t believe that I’m meeting Delsin Rowe the banner man you were one of the first super heroes, you were one of my icons how did you show me your memories? and how did you reach here into the future? the abilities that you reportedly have-" After a while Delsin decided to just cover his mouth unable to take anymore rambling. 

"can you slow down and ask one thing at a time?" He asks trying to calm him down before realising something "did you just call me the banner man?" he asks his annoyance growing and the kid simply nods making Delsin look away grimacing “dammit” he shouts “why did that name have to stick it’s so stupid" he continues before he calls himself down “so how did you know who I was?” he asked the kid. 

"well, I’m a big fan of superheroes” the kid starts excitedly doing his best to not talk too fast “you had shown us your memories so I saw that it was you and besides we learn about you in superhero history so can I have your autograph?" He finishes making Delsin pause no one has ever wanted his autograph before looking to the kid as he showed him a notebook titled hero analysis for the future. Flipping to a page that was about him. 

There was even a good drawing of him with his emblem as well as notes about him that seemed to analysis his abilities and he even got quite a bit right. “yeah sure” he tells him taking the pen that was offered to him as he signed the page before drawing a rough sketch of his emblem the one with the eagle that has it’s wing spread. 

He was still shocked that people so far in the future were learning about him and he was definitely surprised to be remembered as a hero. Giving him back his notebook Delsin turned to him “what did you mean you viewed my memories?” he asked but before Izuku could answer Yagi woke up, 

Pulling himself up off the floor All might shook the cobwebs from his head before he headed to the two “ah young Rowe it’s a pleasure to meet you that certainly was a weird experience” he tells him making Delsin nod beginning to understand what happened. 

“so, I’m guessing we all shared memories it’s never happened this way before” he admits looking to the two of them. As he straightened to his full height still being dwarfed by All Might. 

"Yes, and we are sorry about what you’ve gone through, but I want to tell you that you've done a marvellous job as a true hero" he tells him giving him a wide smile as he stuck his thumb out upwards. 

"okay thanks you’ve although you’ve done a great job as a hero as well and besides neither of you had easy pasts" he admits trying to get the attention for himself while he looked to All might as the top hero in Japan, he hoped he could help "so do you have any advice on what I should do from here I don't think that I’m legally considered alive anymore" he tells them. 

"Yeah, I think that I can help with that" he tells him before pausing "but first what did you do to us to make us all unconscious? and how did you end up here?" he asked making him sigh realising they just glossed over that part, 

"Well do you know where my abilities come from?" he asks trying to see how much they know. 

"you are a conduit, aren't you? we had learnt about them in high school" Izuku says making Delsin nod. 

"yeah" he says "my main ability is to copy another conduits abilities” he tells them making them look to him in surprise” it also shows me their memories which normally only works on conduits but weirdly enough when you touched me it not only worked on you but also should me Izuku’s memories too” he tells them as he remembers the times he’s used it on conduits thinking of why they’re different to humans “maybe that’s because of one for all" he ponders making them tense up before he smiled holding his hands up placatingly "don't worry I won't tell anyone about one for all” he tells them before continuing “so anyway I’m not exactly how I ended up here I was tying up these two conduits for the police when I felt this guy grab me, He must of tried to turn me to ash with his powers but I grabbed his wrist to stop him before he could and I must of messed up his powers when I copied them ending me here." He says motioning to the beach. 

"Well, that’s certainly an interesting story but tell me young Rowe do you still want to be a hero" All Might ask making him think for a moment, his time as a hero had caused him a lot of pain and suffering, he could probably get a new start here. Moving his hand to Reggie's badge his thoughts stopped as he remembered his brother. 

“if this world still needs me, I guess I can’t refuse them” Delsin tells him grinning as he nods.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed reviews are welcome and I hope everyone is doing well. and as anyone who has read my other stories probably know that my main focus is RWBY, so there is a RWBY discord for people who write for RWBY or enjoy RWBY Fics and if that’s you then I hope you decide to join. 
> 
> It's called The RWBY Inn and for more details PM me.


End file.
